The Fallen Angels
by Aileen Chameli
Summary: Takes place around fallen angel.I always wondered what would happen if they stayed there longer. My imagiataion ran away with me.Rated M for violence.Some of this is drastic.while it's a good story, its not very nice. But since when has XWP been nice? ;
1. Chapter 1

This story takes place around the time of Fallen Angel.  
Right before Xena and Gabrielle returned to was a demon and Gabrielle was an angel.

I always wondered what would have happened if this story had been longer. Would they be determined to stay in Heaven or Hell for all eternity? Or would have Xena been re-incarnitated and Gabrielle eventually follow?

Obviously I don't own this chracters, Universal and Renianse do.  
Thanks for letting me try a story of my own!

"Gabrielle?" Michael, the arch-angel was standing behind her.  
Gabrielle had been lost in thought for a while,years it had been a long time ago that she and Xena had died on a cross.  
Ceaser had been killed and wound up in Tatures,stabbed by all the generals, commanders and rulers of Rome, just as Xena and Gabrielle were being put on the crosses,hands and wrists hammered into the wood that would doom them to this life. Gabrielle turned around and faced the angel. "Yes?" Gabrielle's strength had gone,her once bright green eyes were now dull.  
"Would you like to take a walk with me?" Michael did not smile as he asked this. He loved this beauty, her short blond hair,  
the sad beautiful eyes,the way she used to had never heard her laugh,and he wanted to. Michael was determined to see her happy. He was surprised that Gabrielle had not jumped the cliff, once she had,she would be with her beloved warrior princess.  
Was it because that they had been trying to find a way to save Xena? Or because she knew that once she jumped and landed in hell,  
that there was no saving either one of them? Either way,she was tied to this beatiful place,for now at least.  
"I'd prefer to fly,if that's ok." She smiled sadly. Michael and flying were the only things that kept her sane.  
Without a word he spread his wings,smiled and sailed into the bright blue sky above followed suit.  
They flew around the point a few times. Gabrielle had been enjoying the silence,but knew that Michael had been wanting to talk in private. "What is it you wanted to discuss?"  
Sighing sadly,he began " I have been trying to think of a way to save your warrior friend,and I can not."

"Why can't you do what you do what you did with me?"

"Gabrielle,we have discussed this option before. We,all the angels,our lord,does not believe -"

"that she will survive the water,but we won't know until we try. It COULD save her,it could cleanse her soul -"

"Gabrielle, do you want to sacrifice her soul? That will be the very thing that happens to her."

"Yes,It could be,but I don't think it will be,Xena is,was a good person,and that will be the thing to save her."

It hurt to say her friends name,knowing that she was sufuring in hell,while she was in heaven.

Micheal stops moving and flies in one place,wanting her to understand,that the one thing she wants will not be.  
That this was not the way for them to truth of it was,that he only knew of one sure fire way for Gabrielle and the warrior princess to be together again and that was hell.

He looks sadly at her,knowing that this moment in time,may very well, be the last time he sees her.  
"There is a third option."  
Gabrielle looks quizically upon him,confused, and angry.

"What?"

"You and Xena could be re-incarnitioned."

"Is that possible?"

"Yes,but He has to agree."

"When you say He, do you mean the devil?"

"Yes, our lord is already willing to agree,but there is a possiblity of Xena keeping the evil that has grown in her heart even with a re-incarnition."

"How much of a possiblity?"

"A fair chance."

"what else are you not telling me?"

Michael frowns,and unwilling begins.  
"That even if He and our Lord argees,there's a strong chance that you and Xena will never met,in that life-time."  
Gabrielle sighs sadly,so there was no choice. Hell was her savior and damnition , her destiny. Maybe she could save Xena,  
there was no options left,either way. She knew that now. In her heart she had always known. This was it.

"Good-bye Michael"

Gabrielle nose-dives flying straight for the dark place. Making her self not use her wings. Michael swoops up and below her and catches her.

"Let me go!" Gabrielle screams green eyes are no longer dull, they are angry.

"What do you th-"

"I have one more thing to tell you." He says softly. "If you go, I will follow you, I will not go any longer without you. You were the thing that came to me,the one that would have made my life perfect"

"Michael,let me go,please. Me and Xena,we belong together. Don't make go through this emptiness anymore."

Her eyes no longer look angry,there is only pleading and longing.  
A longing that was so close to being fulfilled. Michael couldn't stand that look,it was worse then the dull-ness.  
This new one was unbearable. He knew he would never see her again,if he didn't follow her. Prehaps, one day,  
in the near future,he would. But for now, Michael would have to let her go.

"I will on one condition." Michael's voice was filled with emotion.  
Gabrielle was going to go to hell,one way or the what would be the point of breaking another's heart?

"What is it?"

"That you will let me fly there with you." He said this with a sad smile,his eyes were so sad,pleading,that Gabrielle could not resist,even as her gut told her no.

"Alright."

She jumped out of his arms and together they flew down toward what appeared as a black hole.  
The hole grew until they could see inside it,untill they were inside it,landing swiftly and silently.

"Gabrielle, I am sorry I could not a find a way to save her,but you will be together now.  
If you ever need me,please don't hesitate to come find me."

Gabrielle put her hand in his,and touched his face.

"Good-bye,Michael." She said softly.

"Good-bye Gabrielle,I love you."  
She lets him go and takes her hand off his face.  
Michael opens his wings and flies towards heaven,leaving Gabrielle in hell.

For a moment,all seems dark, all she can see is some shadows moving. Gabrielle's eyes begin adjusting to the lack of light, as Xena appears. During the time Gabrielle had spent in heaven,she had forgotten just how scary the new Xena appeared.  
It also looked as if Xena had been in a few battles since the last time they had been togather. Ironically,that had been a battle as well.  
Fortunely Michael had stepped or flew in,as they case happened to be,just in time. Suddenly Gabrielle was in heaven and Xena was in hell,again.  
The devil had created a barrier against Xena's attempts to reunite with the battling bard,he didn't want any more demons it was a one way barrier,it was only Xena who couldn't escape.  
After all,one day he was going to rule the heavens and the earth, and he needed his little friends behind him.

Xena's face was covered in brown scales,two horns were a top of her head,her ears were hidden beneath the long black hair.  
Her wings were like the those of a bat,only larger. Her feet were hoofs like a horse or a was dressed in a battle suit,  
black,similar to the one she had worn as a mortal,only green and black,with no voice and eyes had not changed.

"Gabrielle?"  
Gabrielle was still a few feet away from was unsure of how the warrior would react after all this time apart.  
"Gabrielle?"  
Xena was almost positive that Gabrielle had never been there,that it was her imagition running wild again,and was almost ready to give up her dream,when Gabrielle stood out before her.

"Gabrielle? Is that really you?"  
"Yeah, It's really me,Xena."  
"What are you doing here,it's not safe."  
"I came to see you."  
"Why,there is nothing you can do to save me. It is hopeless."  
The despair in Xena's eyes was almost too much to bear,but she had to try.  
"I don't care,I'd rather be damned with you,then be blessed with out you."  
"You didn't seem to think that the last time,we uh, talked."  
"I was wrong."  
"Gabrielle, This is not what you need."  
"Xena, you are all I need."  
"I love you,Gabrielle."

As they embraced each other,it was as simple as would stay together.

Fades to black...

Several months later...

Gabrielle and Xena had made this place a home, somehow Gabrielle had with stood the temptation to eat the fruit of hell.  
She had been determined to not be the demon she had been the previous time she had stood in hell.  
Her determintaion had been her undoing,her body, had withered in those months. Gabrielle would leave Xena's side for no more then a few moments at a time. Those moments were when she needed privacy. Gabrielle did not regret leaving the haven of heaven,but she was tired and weak.  
The fruit and drink of hell was beginning to get to her. How many times did Xena ask her to leave? To just give in?  
But Gabrielle would not do it. Xena herself was tempted by heaven,but she knew they would never let her pass.  
Was it possible that she could be an angel? Granted she would be lower class and have to answer to God,but wasn't it preferable to watching her beloved friend's soul die? She knew she would have only one shot, but what dangers would await Gabrielle while she was gone?

Gabrielle had been attacked several times since her coming here. If it had not been for Xena,who knows what kind of toture would have preveiled?  
But Xena had to do something,Gabrielle was slowing wasting away. This was her soul. Once that was gone,there would be nothing.  
Yes, Xena would either have to presuade her or leave here her and hope beyond hope that nothing would happen while she was gone.

Xena & Gabrielle had been lying down on the ground,with nothing but a sheet under them. Gabrielle was almost asleep,but Xena was still awake wondering and worrying about the damage Hell could do.

"Gabrielle?"

"Hmmm."

What would say to going to see Micheal?"

"I'd say,no."

"Why?"

"We've already had this discussion."

"But Gabrielle"

"Xena, I know what you're going to say and the answer is no."

"Gabrielle,Please,just listen."

Gabrielle sat up,irritated,but willing to at least listen.

"If we go to heaven, you would be safe and I will be fine."

Gabrielle sat silently, willing herself to not say anything. She had heard all this before, Xena was trying to conceive her to say yes,to say okay.

"Micheal will allow us to stay there and I know you would be safe."  
"It's not Michael that I need to worry about,it's you. I said no and I meant it,so please let it go."

"Arn't you willing to try?"Xena tried one last time to pasuade her.

"No and I mean it." Gabrielle said softly

"Fine."

The truth was, Gabrielle had been willing to try it,at first,begged and she knew the risks and would not risk her friends soul.  
If it worked,great. But if not, Xena would be gone forever. And that was simply not going to happen.

Xena rolled over and allowed herself to soak into the moans, and groans of ecstacity and pain.  
Gabrielle layed down, and after a moment,fell into a deep sleep.  
Xena had awoke before Gabrielle,and knew that if this wasn't a shot for her to leave to try,she did not know what it was.

Slowly,she eased herself into a standing position,and flew towards the heavens.  
Somehow the Barrier was gone, maybe it was because Gabrielle had come in,or maybe it was simply because the devil didn't think Xena would try to escape now that they were togather,either way, it was a good start.  
Landing, quietly on the edge of the cliff,she waited until an angel appeared.  
With a sword in the angels hand,she stayed still. The angel was not an arch angel, his wings were white.  
His skin was dark, his eyes gentle, but at the same time hard. He was in a fighting stance,one that Xena knew well.

"What do you want,demon?"  
His voice was calm,though his eyes gave away how nervous he truely was.  
"My name is Xena,I'm here to talk to about Gabrielle."  
"She's no longer here demon, she is down there with all you other filth."  
"Gabrielle is not filth, and I do not want a fight, I want to talk."  
"What have you to gain?"  
"Her safety."  
"Demons care not for others."  
"This one does, and I will not fight you nor leave until you listen."  
"You should not leave your precious Gabriel alone for too long,Zebra."  
It's Gabrielle and my name is Xena."  
"Whatever,Our Lord will never premit you into this holy place."  
"I want to speak to Micheal."  
"He knows nothing."  
"He's an arch angel and you are below him."  
"Very well, I will ask."

The dark skinned angel walked off and for a moment she began to wonder if he would not return.

Meanwhile in Hell...

Gabrielle had awoken, to a demon hovering above her.  
"Well, about time your up."  
"Let me go."  
"I belive not,theres no gaurdin angel for you now."

While she had been asleep he had tied her down,there was truely no escape, Gabrielle knew.  
Xena was gone,in trying to save her soul,she had put her in danger.  
The demon was truely evil,no remorse was there, no regret. Nothing but a rage and a desire to control others.  
He looked very similar to the demons,but his face was pure dark red, his skin was tough,his hair was standing on end,in a mohawk.  
The hair was black. His eyes showed only hate. He was unreedemable.

He held one clawed hand against her throat,whispering "Go ahead and struggle, I enjoy it, Scream for no one cares but the one who is no longer here."  
He tore her clothes, the armor off. He took his off.  
"Please no." I beg you."  
Haha, he laughs. " Didn't I tell you? I like strugglers, fighters, Makes it more... appitizing."  
Gabrielle struggled against the ropes,even as it began to burn her skin. She was tied,bound to this.  
He began to seduce her,against her will, as she struggled he laughed.  
When he kissed her neck,she turned. He reached her mouth,forcing his tongue through.  
She bit it as it entered. He grabbed her face roughly, forcing her head to stay still.  
"You little bitch,you ever do that again, and I'll make it more painfull then it needs to be. Gabrielle spit in his face.  
This only made him giggle, "you will never escape,I get the first taste, they will all come to you."  
"By the gods,please, don't."  
With out saying a word he got on top of her,forcing her to be still,if only for a moment.

"Now, you be a good little girl and maybe I'll let me be the only one."  
Gabrielle knew what was coming, he was going to rape her. He was going to force himself inside of her.  
He would take her and she would never be the same. How may women had been through this on earth?  
Not even evil Callisto deserved this. What did she do? Please,God.

He forced himself into her,stroking slowly,the demon was so rough, that he scraped her legs. Bruised them as she struggled slightly,and knew even then as she screamed,she had no savior.  
She was doomed, and this could very well be just the begining. It was over soon, and as he let himself up,he kissed her cheek.  
"You were the best one yet." Again, she spat at him. This time, he stood above her and kicked her in the face.  
"Now, that's no way for anyone to take a compliment. What do you say cunt?"  
Gabrielle was silent. "Wrong answer." He kicked her in the ribs.  
"WHAT DO YOU SAY?"  
"Thank you."  
"Very good. Your not as blonde as you look."  
He let her free from the ropes and for a while, Gabrielle was so confounded that she did not know he had let her go.  
She sat up slowly, not knowing wether to run or hide,she simply sat there, hunched her shoulders and began to cry,while the demon who did this to her was boasting about it to another.

Back in Heaven...

Micheal and Xena were sitting across from each other on rock formations.  
"Xena, Gabrielle is welcome back,but you are the issue." Micheal was saying.  
"Gabrielle deserves this place."  
"We are in agreement."  
"But she'll never agree to come back with out me."  
"I know."  
Michael, Please, allow me to stay. I'll be a servant,if that's the only way to save her."  
"You?"  
"Yes."  
" I will disuss this with the Lord and we shall see."

Micheal flew off into the bright sky,leaving Xena to wonder wether she is supoosed to stay here and wait or not.  
She was worried about Gabrielle. Xena had been gone for hours,surely Gabrielle was not still asleep.  
Was she in trouble? Was she ok? Xena knew she was a talented fighter,but if they got the upperhand?

Michael appeared before her.

"Our God agrees. You are to be cleansed with the purity of this water, and then, Gabrielle will be saved."  
"Very well."

The water had cleansed her soul,Gabrielle and Michael had no reason to worry.  
She was fine and Gabrielle,she hoped, still was.

As Michael and Xena flew into hell, they saw Gabriell still sitting and crying.  
First thing was to make sure she was pyshically okay and get her out.

Xena landed a few feet away, and slowly walked towards Gabrielle.

"Gabrielle?"  
Gabrielle did not answer. Xena grabbed her hand. Gabrielle did nothing,she allowed her to do what she wanted.  
Dropping her hand she picked her up, and flew towards the heaven.

They were silent as they they landed.

"Michael is there a bed of some sort?"  
"Yes,staright ahead,is where the arch angels sleep,feel free to use that."

Xena walked up to the place where he had pointed, and layed Gabrielle down.  
Gabrielle was silent,just barely breathing,silent tears staining her beaten face.

"Gabrielle?"  
Gabrielle wanted to say something,anything,but was unsure of what to say.  
She simply looked at her friend.  
"What happened?"  
Slowly Gabrielle lifted her head,and put arm under her head.  
In a voice just above a whisper,she began.

"I woke up to this demon above me, he had tied me down.'While I was sleeping and you were gone and he..." she trailed off slowly Xena eyes began to water, "Gabrielle, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Her voice breaking "Xena, you didn't do this,it's not your fault."  
"But if I had been there, he wouldn't have even been able to get near you. I'm sorry."  
"You were trying to save both of us,you didn't know this would happen..."

Gabrielle shook and began to cry again.  
Xena got in the bed with Gabrielle and wrapped her arms around her.  
They would talk,eventually and the demon,the bastard, would pay,but for now,Gabrielle needed this.  
Xena was there and that would do.

It had been a few weeks on earth since that day,Gabrielle had been plagued by nightmares,nightmares of the demon who did this. Whenever someone would touch her,she would cringe away slightly. Xena had never dealt with this type of situation,sure she had known abused women before,but not this type of brutuality,cruelity. Xena had saved woman from being killed,raped,but never had she dealt with the aftermath. She didn't know what to do.

"Xena?" Micheal was standing beside her,suddenly,she hadn't even heard him coming. Xena looked at him,acknoledging him,but not speaking.  
"I know you want vengance, but you know what the Lord desires."  
"For me to love him. It's not possible."  
"Yes, he wants you to forgive the demon."  
"He is undeserving."  
Micheal sighed, he agreed to a degree,he had been human once and knew the feelings all to well.  
"He doesn't, but if you don't forgive,your heart will be filled with rage,hate and a desire for vengance."  
Xena simply shakes her head, Xena wouldn't forgive the demon, not for anything, the demon was the one who hurt Gabrielle, was the one causing her this pain, the one who took some of the peace left in Gabrielle.

"Xena, you have to."  
"And If I don't?"  
"Then you will be undeserving of God's grace."  
"who is?"  
"No one,but some are less deserving then others."  
"Gabrielle deserves it, and that thing took her peace,forced her..."  
Xena's eyes began to water,and if she had wings,she would fly into hell and slay the alas,the wings were not there,probably just to keep her from doing so.

"Doesn't your god belive in free will and justice?"  
"Yes,but he also belives in forgiveness."  
"Then I will do what I think is right,even it means leaving her side."  
"And what do you believe will happen when you do this?"  
Xena was silent,she wasn't one for talking,she was a woman of action.  
"You can come with me,just don't get in the way."  
Micheal saw she would do this with or without need not suffer again.

"Very well." Micheal said softly,if there was to be a price to pay, he would. Micheal hold out hid hand for her to grasp and the jumped off the abyss to the pits of hell.  
Micheal spread his wings as the neared the hole of hell and nosedived into the place of fly around once and landed behind the demon.  
The demon who had raped Gabrielle was hovering above a woman,she was shivering with fear,huddled.  
"So,youn like picking on woman? How about picking on me?"  
The demon turned around,snarling. "Damn, I thought we gt rid of you!" "You thought wrong." With that, she slapped him so hard his head turned almost all the way around. The snarl turned to a growl. He swiped at her, she dodged, and did a spin-kick, which made him fall on the ground. He started to get up,when Xena stood above his stomach.  
Bending down, she whispered in his ear "Your gonna pay for what you did."  
Xena moved back enough to where the demon could sit up. He spat at her,remembering how most of his victims did so.  
Xena moved back and kicked his face. Micheal had stood by watching.  
"Xena"  
"What?" she said nastily "Just kill him and get it over with." Micheal was tired of watching this,the demon surely deserved to die,but did he deserve this? Honestly yea and so much more, but the more brutual Xena was,the more he worried if they had condemned them both.  
Saying nothing,she moved back letting the demon stand.  
"Is that all you've got?"  
"No."  
Without another word she moved to punch him,but he was faster,he ducked and threw a punch of his own,one that made her breathless. He grabbed her head and tilted it back. She Wretched away from him,giving him a little bit of her black that she grabbed his,and even as he struggled,she forced it to go all the away around with a nasty crack, and he fell dead at her feet.


	2. Chapter 2

Xena - Fallen Angel FanFiction Part 2

Xena and Michelle had slayed the demon that had raped Gabrielle. Gabrielle was tired of fighting,though she had a body,she had no way of ending her pain.  
Gabrielle had found a knife,she suppposed it was for cutting food or for fighting. Throwing it like a sias would work. There was always a question of how some one immortal was able to die,but she guessed it was all Gods doing. He had the ability to make immortal,to live forever if nothing happened. In a way immortals were like mortals. Mortals had the ability to live a long time,but if something happened earlier,they were gone. So no one,not even a God was truely immortal. None of them really lived forever. Gabrielle had been considering sucide,she was tired of living alone and afriad. Afraid of the dreams and flashbacks. Tired of living with the mortal and immortal pain she felt. She wondered if she ended it all,would she be reborn or lost forever? Callisto had become an allay of sorts. Callisto had been through alot as a mortal and had lost herself because of it,but thanks to Xena she became what she would have been if she had never lost her family only with more understanding of the ways of the world.

Callisto was standing in the doorway,watching Gabrielle.  
Gabrielle turned feeling her eyes on her.

"Callisto"  
"Gabrielle"  
Gabrielle: I'm tired of living with the memories,the guilt of my past, the shame of what happened, I'm just so tired of it all, I don't

her voice begins to crack, she has tears in hers eyes. Callisto comes toward her and hugs her.

Callisto: You are one of the most forgiving and caring people i've ever met. You have forgiven me and I, I destroyed you and xena's lifes because of my pain. Because of my past. You had nothing to do with it and I...

She stops and takes a breath then continues

Callisto: You have this ability to bring happiness and joy and healing into people's lives. Xena may have saved me,but your the reason I feel like I can face my past.

Gabrielle looks at her,sighing. : It doesnt change anything,if Xena hadnt done what she did you wouldnt have become that person, and I would have never have...

Callisto: Xena has her own past and her own issues. She is who is she because of it,your you becuase of yours and that why I was and I am who I am now.

Gabrielle : and she was who she was because of someone else. Ironic. We all ahve created monsters in some form or another.

Callisto: Maybe,but there is no point in going over it.

Gabrielle sighs again,still playing with the knife,wondering how much of a pyscho would she be if she just took it and cut herself,leaving a wound,bleeding. Or would it be so bad to just end it all,maybe she would be reborn again. Callisto sees that she is considering sucide again.

C: Give me the knife.

Reluntacly gabrielle hands the knife to callisto.

C: I'll be back in a few there is something I have to do.

Gabrielle shrugs and Callisto walks off to find some answers.

Xena had been talking with Rapheal.

R: Xena,there is no garanutee and besides that your bodies are gone,they have been burned and buried there is nothing left.

X: I'm not talking about coming back in those bodies, we need a way to be reborn. How does this work?

R: I don't know, but you were supposed to be reborn Xena,it's Gabrielle that has the question mark now.

X: How can I save her, isn't there a way I can erase some of the pain. She isnt happy here and you know it.

R: It's not because of here,it is because of her past,its becuase of what happened in hell. What did happen?

X: She got raped by a demon, I killed him.

R: Yes,we are aware, you are lucky that God forgave that trangression.

X: I would do it again,even if meant losing my soul. For Gabrielle, I would do anything.

Rapheal nods,understanding this caring soul. Who knows how many times they sacrificed themselves for each other? They had certainly been through a lot togather.

R: I have one question,what exactly are you thinking?

X: You don't want to go there, it's terrifying, she says with a smirk.

R: Xena.

X: If Gabrielle commits sucide as an angel,what would happen?

R: Why?

X: I think she is considering it.

R: Her soul would be held into a sort of purgatory,one where she's not aware of anything until God judged her.

X: And what will he decide?

Rapheal shrugs. R: That depends on the person in question.

X: Generally what does he do?

R: He either lets the soul extquinish, let's them live or he makes them be reborn. Occanisonally he puts them back on earth,either as a gaurdin angel or as themselves.

X: What do you think would happen with Gabrielle?

R: Gabrielle's soul is unique,even for someone who has seen many many generations. Her situation is similar,but the woman was reborn and that person was Callisto.

Gabrielle comes in the room. And sits besides Xena.

G: Callisto had been raped in another form,reborn,put with a loving family,her family died,she becomes a monster and then her soul is cleansed and she is put with us in heaven or something like that?

R: Yes,but she was on earth and she was raped by 3 men, two of which were family members. One was her brother and the other was her father. The other was her then finance. Her mother died when she was about 3,so until the time she turned 11, she was safe after that her father began to want her as more then a daughter. The brother was too scared to do anything serious,though he wanted her as well. This went on for a few years until she met her finance,fell in love and moved out. One night they got into an argument and he stormed out. He got her father and her brotherand took them to their house,when he came back, the argument started over again and eventually after some hits by the finance,the rape began to take place. At first the brother did nothing but hold her down,while the finance started it,but he grew turned on after the father had his turn and then the father held her down while the finance had his turn and while the brother watched. They left her to die in that house in that night.

Xena: What happened after that?  
Gabrielle is sitting there with tears in her eyes,wanting to know,but also wanting to run.

Rapheal: Past Callisto,her name was Hope then was never the same. It was only a year before she went insane with grief and heartache before she killed her brother,father and ex-finance,and then killed herself. She was sent to heaven,but even that wasn't enough. She took her own life again and was eventually reborn as Callisto.

Xena: and then I killed her family and she lost her soul again.

Gabrielle: It wasnt really you.

X: But it was.

G: No,it wasn't.

R: It doesnt matter.

G: It does,it matters to Xena.

X: Not right now,it doesnt,we can talk about this later.

G: What brought this up?

R: Xena was curious as to how to help you. This story is similar to yours in the way of violence.

G: Oh

X: Thank you. Gabrielle let's go.

Xena and Gabrielle walk off towards their room, while leaving Rapheal alone to think.

Callisto had been talking to Micheal and he agreed to talk to their lord.

Callsito begins to get up, when Micheal grabs her hand.

M: Be warned Callisto,there is no garantee and there maybe nothing that happens.

C: I understand

M: Good

Micheal flies higher into the heavens to go talk to God.

Callisto goes off to find Gabrielle and Xena.  
She manages to find them in the bedroom.  
Gabrielle and Xena are talking.

G:Her name was Hope.  
X: It is just a concidence G:You don't know that. What are the chances that Hope had that part of her and that's why she did what she did.  
X: We didnt have a choice and it doesnt matter anymore,that part of our lives is over and it does no good to dwell on it.

Callisto walks in.

C: Gabrielle,Michael went to go talk with their lord to see if their is a way to help you. I hope that it all works out. For both of you.

Gabrielle : What do you mean?

Callisto: you will see once Michael comes back.

Xena and Gabrielle look at each other as Callisto walks off into the room where the other angels are sitting,conversing and playing games.

G: Do you think we should tell her?

X: No, I dont.

G: Why not?

X: More damage,more pain,more loss and just more confusion.

G: Your call,but I think she should know.

X: Callisto does not need to know this,we will let it be.

G: Alright, your call.

X: Thank you.

G: I think I'm gonna try and get some sleep.

X: Ok, I'm gonna go see if I can find out what Callisto meant.

G: Xena, Callisto is only trying to help.

X: I know, Gabrielle. Get some sleep. I'll be back soon.

Xena walks off following the steps Callisto took.

Callisto is sitting by herself,watching the other angels.  
Xena : I don't know what you said or did,but if helps Gabrielle at all, thank you.

Callisto: I hope it does. Michael told m about my past, my name was hope and I got raped by people that were supposed to love me and then I killed them and it was something that was supposed to happen anyway,Xena.

Xena: Yeah,but I sure helped speed it up if that is the is we will never know for sure,so we shouldn't dwell on it.

Callisto: Maybe your right. Michael's back. He is in the corner, I will leave you two to talk.

Xena walks over to Michael.

X: So,what happens now?  
M: You and your friend are going back to earth in your old forms.  
X: What about Gabrielle's memories.  
M: They will be there,but I, my lord thinks that if she is on earth she will be ok and be able to help even more people if she keeps the memories.  
X: I hope you are right.  
M: You will be reborn tonight while both of you are asleep. Your old bodies are no longer avaible to you,however the lord has agreed to give you your old bodies back. You will wake up somewhere on earth,above ground.  
X: Thank you. YOu have no idea what this means to us.  
M; I do, and I'm sure we will met again.  
Xena nods, and shakes his hand.

Xena looks for Callisto and finds her in their room looking down at Gabrielle.

Xena: Callisto, thank you. Micheal has agreed for us to return to earth.  
Callisto : I'm glad I was able to help.  
X; I want you to know that I still look at you and see the evil Callisto,but I also see a women redeemed. The hate is still there,but its so diminished that its hard to want to kill you now. I can't forgive you for what you did and I don't expect you to forgive me for what I did. But I hope we can move past this and see each other for what we really are now. After all,hopefully we will be back here one day. She smiles and Callisto nods.

C: I hope so too. She puts her hand on Xena's shoulder and then departs.

Xena crawls into the bed with Gabrielle and falls asleep. Soon they arrive on earth and once they wake up,they will see Joxer,Amarice and Eli again. What a glorious reunion that will be! 


End file.
